


Bilbo and the Fell Beasts

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, focused on Bilbo, written for the LiveJournal tolkien_weekly "Fell Beasts" prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Birds in Five Fir-Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"All gone already?"  Bilbo surveyed the tea-table around which numerous junior Tooks and Bolgers jostled. "You youngsters eat like ravening wargs!"  
  
"What's a warg, Cousin Bilbo?" asked Freddy Bolger through a mouthful of seedcake.  
  
"Dear me," Bilbo began stacking empty plates, "I'm not sure that's fit knowledge for tender ears..."  
  
"Tell!  Tell!"  Expectant saucer-eyes gazed up at him.  
  
"Oh, very well." Bilbo drew up a stool, his audience rapt. "It was on the dwarves' Quest, many years ago; we had stopped to camp for the night under some pine-trees when first we heard the dreadful howls..."  
  
The children shivered, delighted.

~~~

(Written for the Fell Beasts "Wargs" prompt)


	2. Three's Not Company

They are on the second seed-cake when they hear the ominous _tap, tap_ of an umbrella-tip and a high-pitched, querulous voice.  
  
"Sssh!" Bilbo flattens himself against the parlour wall, frozen to the spot like a troll caught by sunrise. "Lobelia!" he mouths silently to Frodo. "Help!"  
  
"Don't worry, Uncle Bilbo," Frodo whispers, grinning. "I'll get rid of her..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cousin Lobelia, Uncle Bilbo is not at home. You're most welcome to come in and wait, of course – but I should warn you that the Gaffer and Sam are just about to start manuring the roses..."  
  
Lobelia sniffs, and departs.

~~~

(Written for the Fell Beasts "Trolls" prompt)


	3. Many Paths and Errands Meet

_Well, what a to-do over that old Ring of mine!_ Bilbo looks curiously around the circle. _No wonder Sam's eyes are like saucers... Don't scowl so, Gloin! The Dúnadan's very grave. Who's that huge Man across from him, though, still cloaked and booted? Never seen him before…_  
  
 _That must be Thranduil's son in green, with the bow. Rumour is he's got news to deliver – though frankly he looks as though he'd rather be facing orcs._  
  
Lastly, his gaze falls on Frodo. _Lad's as white as a sheet._ Bilbo bites his lip. _Sometimes I wish I'd never found the wretched thing…_

~~~

(Written for the Fell Beasts "Orcs" prompt)


	4. Found in Translation

"I know the tale of Gondolin's fall, of course, but this version I never heard." The golden-haired Elf turns the great bound volume's fragile pages reverently. "You translated it all?"  
  
Bilbo nods eagerly. "Using many other sources here in Elrond's library – and a few first-hand accounts, of course! Glorfindel was most helpful regarding the passages relating to the Balrog – here, see…"  
  
"The Balrog." Bilbo's companion stares at the text, unable to tear his eyes away. "' _Wings of shadow and flame…_ '" He shudders. "A terror beyond imagining."  
  
"Just think yourself lucky, Legolas," Bilbo agrees, "that you're never likely to encounter one."

~~~

(Written for the Fell Beasts "Balrogs" prompt)


	5. Eyes That Fire and Sword Have Seen

Bilbo dozed even more than usual, these days;  at night his sleep was fitful.  For several nights in a row he'd dreamed of an immense fiery Eye, fierce and unblinking as a dragon's, probing his every feeling and thought.  And then –  
  
He woke from a mid-morning snooze with searing, burning pain consuming his whole body. Gasping, he doubled up in his chair; someone saw, and sprinted for Elrond. The Half-Elven approached more slowly than was his wont, leaning on Erestor's arm.  
  
"It's… gone, now," Bilbo assured him, shaky but relieved.  Elrond managed a weary smile.  
  
"Indeed, Bilbo. It has gone."

~~~

(For the Fell Beasts "Dragons" prompt)


	6. His Evening-Rest and Sleep to Meet

Erestor and Elrond conferred softly in Bilbo's doorway, watching the Hobbit dozing in his chair.  
  
"Small matter that he sleeps all day, and better remembers the Quest of Erebor than yesterday's supper," Erestor murmured sadly. "But walking pains him. He struggles to hold a pen –"  He held out a parchment, Bilbo's confident, flowing _tengwar_ replaced by a spidery scrawl. "Must our doughty little master Ringbearer come to such a slow and painful end?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Galadriel, Mithrandir and I are agreed. If he wishes, Bilbo shall take one last journey; to end his days in ease... in Aman."

~~~

(Written for the Fell Beasts "Spiders" prompt)


End file.
